Te regalo mi amor
by Summerbreeze2
Summary: Mi versión del primer beso de mi pareja favorita. Para el reto de "el primer beso" del foro Ronmione Pride.


Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este fic está destinado al reto "El primer beso" del foro Ronmione Pride.

**Te regalo mi amor**

Ron se encontraba tumbado en su cuarto, no podía dormir. Todo le daba vueltas y parecía que vivía en un mundo alternativo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en cuestión de segundos. Todo era muy reciente y dolía, dolía demasiado. No podía evitar pensar en Fred y George, era imposible pensar en uno de ellos sin el otro. De repente toda la tragedia de las últimas horas le abrumó.

Había sido un día muy duro, el funeral de su hermano le había sobrepasado. Le costaba imaginar el mundo sin Fred. Estaba seguro de que el mundo sería un poco más gris. Necesita encontrar luz en toda esa espiral de dolor y la única persona que podía conseguirlo era ella.

En ese momento él recordó lo único bueno que le había pasado esa noche, su primer y único beso con Hermione. Se le erizó el bello de los brazos al pensar como un comentario tan inocente sobre los elfos domésticos había desatado aquella muestra de amor.

-Ella se merece un primer beso mejor- susurró el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza- Se merece el mundo entero. Ella es una buena chica. Una princesa eso es lo que es y se merece un beso como el de esos cuentos muggles tan raros. Ella se merece la perfección.

Recordando ese primer beso en medio de la batalla el pelirrojo se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, el pelirrojo se dirigió a La Madriguera. Esta vez todo sería perfecto. Sería una gran sorpresa para la castaña. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo y eso era precisamente lo que le faltaba al más joven de los chicos Weasley. Además el pelirrojo se sentía culpable, ya que en ese momento debería estar ayudando a reconstruir la escuela.

-Estoy siendo un egoísta- se reprochó Ron a sí mismo-

En ese momento sacudió la cabeza como negando.

-No es cierto, estoy intentado encontrar la felicidad y seguir adelante como ha dicho la profesora McGonagall. No soy un egoísta… sólo soy un…un…un chico enamorado. Ella se merece todo. Ha estado a mi lado en todo momento.- se dijo a sí mismo- Además creo que ya va siendo hora de que haga algo por nosotros.

Después de un día de duro trabajo se encaminó de vuelta al colegio.

-Hola Ron, te estaba buscando- dijo Hermione- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

-Necesitaba hacer una cosa…-contestó el pelirrojo con evasivas-

-¿El qué?-preguntó ella con curiosidad-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- repuso Ron con misterio-

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Ahora que estás aquí… si me pudieras ayudar con la reconstrucción de la biblioteca. He catalogado un montón de libros, pero los de deportes se me escapan…-dijo ella con intención de distraer al pelirrojo, ya que pensaba que había ido a la tumba de su hermano-

-No, Hermione, creo que en un rato deberíamos marcharnos a mi casa a descansar. Estás exhausta. Mañana sigues y te prometo que te ayudo a terminar. – recomendó él-

-De acuerdo, pero mañana quiero acabar de catalogar los libros de historia y empezar con los de pociones.

-Pero ahora nos vamos para que descanses- le dijo él. -Y no admito peros.

Hermione cogió a Ron de la mano y lo hizo girar para aparecerse en La Madriguera. Una vez allí el pelirrojo la guió a través del jardín y pasaron una pequeña colina.

-Ron, ¿qué haces?- dijo la castaña desconcertada-

-Sólo espera un momento ¿confías es mí?- dijo Ron mientras vendaba los ojos a la chica-

-En teoría…- suspiró ella-

-Sólo déjate llevar- le susurró el menor de los Weasley a la vez que cogía de la mano a la chica-

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos…

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Ron mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos a Hermione-

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta ante ella se encontraba el paisaje más bonito que había visto en su vida.

Ambos estaban al otro lado de la colina de la casa de los Weasley, lejos de miradas indiscretas pero eso no era lo más importante. Ante la castaña había un arco de rosas blancas y rosadas. Si se miraba detenidamente el arco se podían ver pequeñas hadas brillantes entre las flores como si fuera purpurina que coronaba esa obra de arte. Justo después de traspasar el arco había un camino hecho con velas de color rosa y pétalos de rosa de color rosa que llevaban a un precioso banco de color blanco.

Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y se dirigieron al banco. Ambos tomaron asiento y el pelirrojo tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas.

-He creado esto sólo para ti- dijo él-

-Esto es… no tengo palabras…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Sólo quería darte un edén sólo tuyo. Tú te lo mereces todo. Te mereces un cuento de hadas- en ese momento Ron se acercó a ella y la besó.-

Al principio fue suave como un suspiro, un ligero roce en los labios pero poco a poco el beso se intensificó. Cuando la pareja se separó ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Este es el primer beso que te merecías, a partir de ahora ese será nuestro primer beso- afirmó el pelirrojo acariciando la mejilla de la castaña-

-Ron, esto es lo más bonito que ha hecho alguien por mí- afirmó ella- Pero creo que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas antes de empezar… lo nuestro…-

-¿lo nuestro? Qué bien suena. Creo que es verdad tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas- dijo Ron con un matiz de pesar en su voz- Sobre todo me gustaría saber qué hace un ángel como tú interesado en alguien como yo-

-Ron eso es un hecho me gustas. Tengo motivos más que de sobra para querer estar contigo- le contestó la castaña al pelirrojo apretándole la mano-

-Pero seguramente te deben faltar razones para querer continuar.-

-Se que faltaron razones y sé que sobraron motivos. Es algo muy sencillo cuando estoy contigo me matas pero cuando estoy sin ti ya no vivo.- dijo Hermione-

-Eso lo entiendo. A mí también me pasa. Cuando me marché sólo podía pensar en ti. Pero tú te mereces al chico perfecto- dijo el pelirrojo-

-Ron, no somos perfectos sólo polos opuestos. Eso hace que nos complementemos. Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría y ahora lo quiero intentar. Pienso en ti a todas horas, te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente. Es verdad que la mayoría de veces te amo con fuerza aunque, la verdad, te odio a momentos.

-Creo que deberíamos intentarlo. A pesar de todas nuestras diferencias. Sé que cuando tú dices blanco yo digo negro. Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo. A ves incluso nos peleamos… Pero dicen que el amor es suficiente.- afirmó Ron-

-¿acabas de decir amor?- preguntó la castaña-

-Exacto, amor. Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida y te regalaré el sol siempre que me lo pidas. ¿Hermione te gustaría salir conmigo? Ya sabes cómo novios… Nos merecemos intentarlo. - preguntó el menor de los Weasley con ansiedad-

-Ron, mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su amado-

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó Ron-

-Eso es un sí, bobo- dijo Hermione y volvió a besar a Ron-

Aunque todo el mundo sabía cómo había sido su primer beso, para la pareja ese fue su primer beso de verdad, no había habido presiones ni explosiones. Fue un acto de amor y bastante más romántico que su primer beso.

2322324112455132

Aquí dejo el reto que acepté para dejar volar mi imaginación. Sé perfectamente que es empalagoso hasta entrar en coma diabético, pero yo soy así de empalagosa y romanticona XD

Me inspirado un pelín en una canción de Malú "Te regalo mi amor". Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado.

Besos

SUMMER


End file.
